Robert Redford
Robert Redford (1936 - ) Film Deaths *''The Iceman Cometh'' (1960) [Don Parritt]: Commits suicide (off screen) by jumping out of a hotel window, after being encouraged to do so by Myron McCormick. *''The Chase'' (1966) [Charlie 'Bubba' Reeves]: Shot several times in the chest by Steve Ihnat (I believe; I might have misidentified the actor who shoots him) outside the sheriff's station while Marlon Brando is escorting Robert into custody. (Thanks to Spiderman) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969)'' [Harry Longbaugh, the Sundance Kid]: Shot to death (along with Paul Newman) at the end of their standoff with the bounty hunters. The movie ends with a freeze-frame of the two of them rushing out to face their pursuers, but the implication of their fate is obvious. *''The Great Gatsby ''(1974) [Jay Gatsby]: Shot in the back by Scott Wilson while relaxing in the swimming pool (see Leonardo DiCaprio for the 2013 remake). (It's been a while since I've seen this movie, so I might be misremembering the details.) *''Out of Africa ''(1985) [Denys Finch Hatton]: Killed (off-screen) in a plane crash. (Thanks to Fred) *''Up Close & Personal'' (1996) [Warren Justice]: Killed while reporting from a combat zone in Panama. (Thanks to Crystal) *''The Last Castle'' (2001) [Lt. Gen. Eugene Irwin]: Shot in the back by James Gandolfini (Thanks to Fred) *''The Clearing'' (2004) [Wayne Hayes]: Shot to death by Willem Dafoe. (Thanks to Rich, Betty, and Eunice) *''All is Lost ''(2013) ["Our Man"]: Drowned after his sailboat sinks and he accidentally sets fire to his life raft. At the end he is either rescued by another boat who spotted the raft or he ascends into a peaceful afterlife; the imagery is deliberately ambiguous. *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)'' [Alexander Pierce]: Shot to death by Samuel L. Jackson causing him to crash into a glass display board. *''The Discovery (2017)'' [Dr. Thomas Harbor]: Heart stopped via a machine and then restarted on two occasions by Ron Canada and Riley Keough so that he can get a glimpse at the afterlife. TV Deaths *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: The Right Kind of Medicine (1961)'' [Charlie Marx]: Reportedly poisoned after taking "pain-killers" that had accidentally gotten mixed up with poison at the pharmacy. (Thanks to Mac) *''The New Breed: Lady Killer'' (1961) [Arthur Honniger]: Shot by John Beradino as he is about to charge at Martin Balsam with a knife. *''The Untouchables: The Snowball (1963)'' [Jackson Emmit Parker]: Murdered (off screen) by Bruce Gordon's gang, when they realize that he has been selling deadly wood alcohol. The body is shown when they dump it on a sidewalk. Gallery Paulnewmanrobertredford.jpg|The freeze-frame of Robert Redford with Paul Newman just before their ambiguous fate in Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid Robert Redford.png|Robert Redford getting shot in The Great Gatsby Category:Actors Category:1936 Births Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Liberals Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Musicians Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Blondes Category:Marvel Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in Captain America Films Category:Actors who died in Jon Avnet Movies Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:Legends Category:Stage Actors Category:Adventure Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Agnostic Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees